


Desk

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being fucked over a desk is overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk

Being fucked over a desk is overrated. No one bothered to clear it; there are books and papers everywhere, including one rather large tome poking Ewan in the ribs. As far as distractions go, though, it's really not much of one. It certainly can't compare to Liam's cock up his arse; Liam's hands on his hips; _Liam_, pounding him into the desk so hard the whisky threatens to slosh out of its glass with each thrust. Ewan groans, paper crumpling under his fingers, sweatdrops blurring ink, and by the time he comes, he's more than ready to revise his opinion.


End file.
